


Red Like Anger, Blue Like Sorrow

by iaveiian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaveiian/pseuds/iaveiian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan wakes up in a strange place, he has no idea where he is or what is going one. Then he meets the person who brought him there. Sollux took Eridan away from his home his family and friends only to bring him pain and suffering. But there is more to Sollux than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> My first series work on here. I can never seem to finish a series so i'm hoping this time i can. Updates will be kind of slow and the chapter might be short but hopefully as the story progresses they'll get longer. Also I have to thank my friend Hannah for proof reading and helping me make the story better :)

What would you do, if you woke up one day in a strange room bound to a chair? To sit there and not have the slightest idea of where you were or how you got there. Feeling completely numb and heavy with an aching exhaustion you've never known, the only true sense of feeling being a throbbing pain in the back of your head. A man named Eridan Ampora, son of a quite wealthy family and aspiring artist was feeling this right now. He barely had strength enough the lift his head and look around. His whole body ached from his position. He guesses that he's been tied to the hard wooden furniture the whole night, if it was night. He had no way of knowing what time or even day it was. Who knows how long he’s even been here. It could be days or weeks, but no, no that’s too long. It felt like much less than a week in this tiny room, perhaps he was only here for a few hours.

The room he was in was dark and cold. Only a small window on the far side of the room gave a tiny beam of light that could've been from the sun or the moon. If he were in his right mind he'd be panicking right now. Maybe he was panicking a little, but it didn't show. His head just lolled down heavily, an occasional groan echoing off the bare walls, not of pain but of boredom. How long was he supposed to sit here? How much did he have to struggle with the binds on his wrists and legs, until they were bloody and raw and burned red? How long was he supposed to wait here for some sick fuck to come in a finish the job? A loud yell of frustration and anger tore through him and he pulled harder on the rope, feeling his skin burn away and start to bleed.

"If you're going to kidnap someone at least make an effort to do it right!" The words bounced off the walls back at him until they faded and the room was quiet once more. He wanted to go home more than he ever had. He didn’t care if his Dad was never there or that his brother was an insufferable prick at all hours of the day. He just wanted to go home, or better yet wake up in his bed and let this be some weird dream that he would forget in five minutes. But that wasn’t really the case was it? He couldn’t go home, he didn’t even know where he was. So all he could do was pull and tug at the ropes around his wrist. He pulled and pulled for what seemed like hours, but the only thing he did was exhaust himself and cut apart his wrists. Aside from his panting being the only noise, subtle dripping could be heard. It was widely spaced but it was there. He'd stopped fighting all together after awhile. If the idiot who took him wanted him for a ransom he'd be dead before that bastard could even contact his father the way this was going. He was going to die here, bleeding out from the wrist. What an undignified way to go for someone like him.

Eridan had everything going for him. He was going to get into one of the most prestigious art schools in the country and even take over his father’s company, working alongside his cousin Feferi to run the Betty Crocker Corps. Not anymore though. Nope cause he was going to be left here to die alone in some weird fucking basement god knows where.

Then there was a noise. Not his heavy breathing or the quiet dripping, but a new sound, the sound or metal rubbing against metal, of steps on concrete steadily getting louder. As each foot met the stone below it, Eridan grew colder. Now he would get to see the face of his captor, the face of the bastard who had the nerve to do this to him. The face though, was not what he expected. The man that finally walked through the doors to his room was barely a man at all, but a teenager. He looked about his own age; 19, and he was tall and lanky. The brown hair atop his head was messy and stuck up at odd angles. But the eyes were the most interesting. One was a calm deep blue that reminded him of the ocean outside his window. The depth held secrets and treasures hidden from the surface by cerulean waves. The other was a burning and vivid red. Not a brownish red but a true red color. A light sparked in it, illuminating it like that of a raging fire. This was the one who took him. A scrawny kid his age with mesmerizing mismatched eyes. This was the one who took him and now held him captive.


	2. Red

His captor locked eyes instantly upon entering the little room. His eyes seemed to be glowing in the low light, the red more so than the blue. His luminescent gaze was accompanied by a devilish grin. The door to the room was pushed close with a loud bang that echoed off the bare walls. The sound made Eridan flinch. The action didn't go unnoticed though. A short laugh erupted from the other as he advanced toward his captive. He circled him like a predator eyeing his prey. He stopped when he stood directly behind him, his eyes falling on the blood that dripped from Eridan's wrists. He could almost imagine his sick smile. 

"A fighter huh?" His tone was low and he drew out each word. It sent a chill up Eridan's spine. The shuffling of his captor was the only thing he heard, blocking out other sounds so as to see as much of what he was doing. He was kneeling down now, getting a closer look at the bleeding limbs. Long fingers ghosted over his shaking hands and pushed the binds out of the way to get a better look.

“Don’t touch me.” Eridan growled in a low voice, trying to pull himself away from the stranger’s hands. It only caused the other to tighten his grip and yank him back. Eridan winced as pain shot up his arm. It was the worst pain he had ever known. The stranger’s filthy nails dug into his wounds and he breathed sharply between clenched teeth. Then, as quickly as those fingers were there they were gone. More shuffling... He was standing again still circling until he was back in view. 

"How rude of you to start the fun without me." He said eyeing the blood smeared on his fingertips before he buried his hands into his pockets and stood before his prisoner. He was in complete power over the other's entire wellbeing. He could either live or die by his hands and it was an amazing feeling to him. 

"I'm rude?" Eridan's temper flared and despite his position, he chose to speak up.

"You kidnapped me, took me away from my life and my family and I'm the one that's rude? The nerve of you! You have the gall to keep me; Eridan Ampora, here in a bloody basement god knows where and call me rude!" That's when he struck him. A solid, closed fist hit to his jaw sent him jolting back in the chair. A coppery tang enveloped his mouth and he could only sit in a daze. Then his hands were on his throat, nails digging into the skin and only slightly cutting off his air supply. For such a scrawny looking guy, he had a significant amount of strength. He tried to get away from the choking grasp, but when you're tied to a chair there isn't much you can do. 

"Struggle all you want, it'll only make things worse for you." He laughed, tightening his hold. Now Eridan is not the type to back out of a fight, but he isn't exactly in the ideal position to fight back. The struggling ceased but his glare fought on despite the panicked state of his mind. 

"Good, now let me tell you a little secret. I'm in control here not you. I call the shots, I make the rules, and you have nothing. Your money and your name are all worthless now. Understand?" His captor was inches from his face, anger practically pouring out of him. The last thing he wanted to do was let this guy win but unfortunately he was right and Eridan was running low on air. A nod is given and he releases his hold. The first thing Eridan does is inhale deeply. Filling his lungs with air was top priority after nearly suffocating. The sudden expanding of his lungs almost hurt more than actually suffocating, but after a few more painful breaths the pain subsided. His captor watched him struggle to breath with a sick amusement. He felt so powerful, so in control. It was a feeling he craved more than anything. He was this person’s God and Devil, he could grant life or take it away and the feeling was intoxicating. As Eridan’s breathing returned to normal his captor had backed away, lost in thought while staring at the dried blood on his hand. He stared at it almost lovingly like it was a child. Eridan wished that he would just contact his father and get the ransom so he could go home. But maybe this guy wasn’t interested in money. That was what scared him the most. He just wanted to go home and see the blue ocean outside his window and not the faded red on parts of the wall or on his captor’s hands, anything but red.

“Have we learned our lesson?” He asked facing the wall, though his voice bounced around the room. Eridan nodded then gave a quiet yes, but apparently that wasn’t enough. His attacker turned slowly, eyes boring into his skull it seemed. Eridan caught on to the message quickly, speaking up enough that he heard his voice echo back to him. The man smiled obviously pleased with himself. 

“Good, don’t want to get rid of you too soon. What fun would that be?” Those words sent the coldest chill down Eridan’s spine. What did he mean by ‘fun’? This definitely wasn’t for ransom. This was something much worse. Eridan being the overly dramatic person that he was with his limitless imagination began counting the endless and awful scenarios that could unfold. All the ways that he could be tortured or abused. He was so caught up in his self-made hell that he barely noticed the man leave.


	3. Blue

One, two? No maybe three, yeah definitely three. Three days here in the dark, tied to a chair. The sick bastard had kept him here for three fucking days. He guessed it was three because he had seen the man only three times meaning that he came in the room once a day. Everyday though was the same. He would come in and circle him like a vulture, then stand off for a while before continuing to circle. Yesterday he was fed, like a child. He had refused to be reduced to a helpless child and be spoon-fed like a baby. His rebellion was cut short as the world fell around him. His head bounced against the concrete and the sound that was made was sickening. His hands took a lot of damage as well, being bound behind the chair. He felt them going numb under the weight of his body. Then the foot came down on his chest, pushing him into the unforgiving concrete. He let out a choked scream in pain. The owner of the black shoe that pushed down on his chest leaned in close, only adding to the crushing pressure.

“Not hungry? Or is the food not to your high-class standards. If you don’t want it then you can starve.” The crushing foot was removed and the chair turned on its side. Eridan was holding back tears. It hurt, oh god it hurt so bad. He didn’t want to show any form of weakness, but he couldn’t hold it in. He couldn’t stop the pitiful noise that left his mouth. His captor only laughed as he shut the heavy door behind him, and the dam of finally burst and Eridan cried. He cried himself to sleep, a vain attempt to ignore the pulsing agony of his crushed limbs.

It’s cold. It’s so incredibly cold on the floor, but the low temperature cooled the aching of his hands. He groaned and stretched his limbs hearing a few bones pop. This was weird he thought. He didn’t feel like he was bound anymore. He was laying full spread on his back with arms out like wings. Maybe it was all a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. But life isn’t always so generous. He was still in the damn basement. However, the chair rested against the far side of the room. He didn’t give it so much as a glance. The thing should be burned as firewood. Part of him wanted to get up and run away, but another part of him knew it was probably some kind of trap. It didn’t stop him from trying to stand though. He slowly rose on shaky legs falling back down in the process and having to start over. He tried again only to fall once more and he could’ve sworn the walls were laughing at him. Stupid walls laughing at his attempts to do what most toddlers could. The laughing continued, a low and light-hearted laughter. It sounded so real. He was going crazy he was sure of it.

“Stop laughin’ at me!” he snapped at the nearest wall, which he was using as support. He didn’t expect a response though.

“You look like a newborn deer…” was the simple comment. His head snapped back where the words originated. There laughing at the other side of the room was the sick-o that kept him here. He sat leaning over the back of the chair with the most innocent smile he had ever seen. Eridan stood like a deer in headlights, to scared to move or even speak. It was a trap and he'd have been caught instantly. How did he not see him there? 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you-" he started, standing from the chair and stepping toward Eridan. He wouldn't let him finish his sentence. With a newfound courage he raised his voice at the other. 

"B-bull shit! Stay away from me or...or..." Shit. What could he possibly do? He couldn't even hold himself up without using the wall. He was weak and the other wasn't, not by a long shot. The other froze with his hands slightly raised to say he meant no harm. Despite Eridan’s blurred vision he could make out the red and blue of his captor's eyes, the red looked dull though. Compared to the past times that he had seen him, the vividness had faded. Now the blue appeared to be the brighter of the two. It let off a unique glow and accompanied with the small smile on the other's lips Eridan almost felt at ease. Almost. He did not in any way trust this guy. How could he trust him after the things he has done so far? Eridan's mind was just looking for something positive, something the hope for. When the other stepped closer to him, he shouted out another threat, not that it did much to stop the one closing the distance. He came closer and closer and by then Eridan was shaking. He was crying and pleading to the man, pleading for him not to hurt him. When he felt a hand grasp his shoulder he screamed. What had he become? Screaming in terror at the touch of a hand. A hand that brought him pain, but something was different. The hand wasn't hurting him; it was holding him up while accompanied by a second. Before he could register what was happening he was already sobbing into the other's chest. At some point he was pulled into a tight hug. He didn't know how long he cried, it could've been hours but his captor never let go of him. He even went as far as to move so both of them could sit on the cold concrete while Eridan cried. 

"Sh, it'th ok. It'th ok." He heard above him. The tears slowed and steadied his breathing enough to push away from the hug and get a good look at the person who usually hurt him. He just smiled down at him so innocently. What was he trying to do? 

"W-what the hell are you tryin' to do?"

"I'm trying to help you." He said just as innocently as before. 

"W-why? W-why now-w? You'v-ve done nothing but hurt me and now-w you w-want to help me?" Damn it all his stutter was coming out. The other just gave a confused look. 

"Oh! Oh no that wathn't me. Well it kind of wath but not really." He started. He went on and on trying to explain but none of it made any sense. He was the one who kept hurting him but he wasn't the one who hurt him. It made his head spin and he felt nauseous. No wait he was actually nauseous. He didn't get the chance to eat. He had refused everything that he could and now he was regretting it. He felt like he was going to pass out. The other must have noticed because he stopped talking and laid him on the ground and left. When he returned he placed a water bottle in front of him. Eridan downed the bottle and was handed a piece of food. He took it and ate every last bit. 

"I'm... I'm thorry for everything he'th done to you." He said somberly. There must be something wrong with him, some sort of mental instability maybe. Or he was completely insane 

"I try to control him but he'th too thtrong... He jutht pusheth me away."

"Uh... I'm sorry..." He didn't know what else to say to him. He felt I credibly bad for this poor person who seemed to be split in two halves. 

"You shouldn't be thorry, I am. You have no idea what he hath planned for you, and I'll try to control him ath much ath I can but I can only promithe tho much. I'm thollux by the way." Eridan learned a few things that day. The first was the most obvious. This guy was strange, that was for sure. Eridan didn’t know what was wrong with him but he wasn’t normal. He learned that something bad was soon to happen and that made his stomach drop. And finally, he learned that this fucked up individual was Sollux. Sollux had a lisp and a very kind smile, but only when the better part of him was present. The better part he associated with the vibrant blue spark in his eye.


	4. Gold

"My name ith thollux captor, and my dad workth on a ship." He receives only blank stares from the classroom before him, no one cares about what he has to say, and it didn't matter. He had to keep going though. 

"He uh...he workth in the navy, and he'th in charge of all the boatth. He maketh sure they all work and if they break he fixeth them." The faces were still blank. Glassy eyes and little conversations was the only thing he saw. Why weren't they paying attention to him? He could feel himself getting mad, and that was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He'th thuppothed to be back thoon though I haven't heard from him in awhile-"

"Your dad is dead nerd!" Too far, that was too far, he snapped. He had gotten angry before around other people but the outbursts were getting worse each time. It took only a second for the whole classroom to be enveloped by chaos. Sollux was at the kid’s throat, gripping tightly and watching the poor kid struggle under his hold. He had just started to surrender when the red faded from his vision and he hesitated just long enough to be pulled off of the nearly asphyxiated child.   
\----  
"Mrs. Captor I understand you're going through some tough times, but your son nearly choked a someone to death." The principle spoke from behind her desk. She didn't so much as glance up from what she was doing. She didn't care, no one did. 

"It comes to my attention that your son might have a slight anger problem. Might I suggest an anger management class?"

"No I don't think that's necessary, he's just having a bad week. We're trying to cope is all."

"Ma'am he choked another student"

"I know that and I'll take care of that problem but there is nothing wrong with my son." Sollux had never seen his mother raise her voice at anyone other than him and his brother. It was strange to say the least, but it made him feel better to know he was being defended. His mother grabbed his hand and led him out until they were at the car. She knelt down to his level and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sollux stared into her bright golden eyes. They reminded him of honey from the color. Then she spoke. Her words were smooth and her voice sweet and comforting.

"Sollux, listen to me sweetie. You are absolutely perfect. Don't let anyone make you think differently ok? You are perfect to me and Mituna and especially your father. And if he could be here right now he would say the same thing." Sollux felt tears well up in his mismatched eyes, just like those of his father. His mom pulled him into a tight hug and they stated like that for quite awhile. Sollux couldn't cry though. He had to be strong like his dad. 

He had been suspended for his actions and given detention the entire week he was back. He didn't mind it though. Being away from home allowed him to think. His dad should be returning home soon. He hadn't seen him in over two years. Sollux thought about the day he would walk through their front door, in full uniform and decorated I. Shining gold medals. He was a hero in his eyes and he deserved the life of one. But life has a funny way of doing things. His father came back, but not the way he had hoped.   
\-----  
The doorbell rang through the house like an alarm and Sollux practically flew down the stairs. His mother was already at the door, speaking to man that he didn't recognize. He wore a suit like he imagined his father would and sparkling medals lined his chest. The man looked somber and sad. He was speaking to his mother but Sollux couldn't hear the words. The man paused and removed his hat. His mother let out such a strange sound. Sollux had never heard anything like it and it tore through his heart to hear it. Then she started crying. She thanked the man and closed the door as he walked away from their doorstep. He watched his mother collapse and all he could do was stare from his place on the steps. Mituna emerged from the living room at some point, a pair of giant headphones resting on his head and a controller in his hand. He was at her side in seconds trying to comfort her. The reality hit him like a bullet. His dad wasn't here, and he never would be. 

The last thing he heard before he ran up the stairs was, "don't tell Sollux."

He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. Tears flowed in rivers down his face and he found himself pacing around the room. This couldn't be happening. He had to be dreaming right? But it wasn't a dream. It wasn't even a nightmare, because you can wake up from a nightmare. No, this was reality and you can't escape the real world. Never again would he see his dad walk through their front door. Never again would he see his hero standing before him with shining gold medals across his chest. Never again would he see his own father, alive and in person. There was no one now, to teach him life lessons or to tell him to be strong for his mother. His father was gone and there was nothing he could do about it except cry until the tears stopped flowing. But no amount of tears would bring his father back.  
\-----  
"Mom I have to go."

"No you don't. You know what happened to your father, I don't want to lose you to."

"Mom I'm going into the army not the navy, and not every single person who goes into the military dies." Sollux watched his mother and Mituna argue from the top of the steps. He was ten when he lost his father to the navy, and thirteen the next time he saw him. Which so happened to be at his funeral. Now he was almost sixteen and his brother was leaving him. He wasn't going to say goodbye to him, he was rooted to the spot. He didn't so much as blink when Mituna left. He tried to get Sollux to join him downstairs but it wasn't happening. So he just left. There was no smile on his face, just sadness. Mituna stood in the door frame for a second longer, turning to see if Sollux would at least watch him go but he was gone.   
\-----  
"This is the third fight this week Sollux. Do you have anything to say about that?" Sollux's counselor asked, eyeing him from behind her desk. He liked her; she was nice and treated him like a regular human being. He didn't have anything to say to her though. He was well aware if his fights and the reason he started them. He just shook his head and she sighed. 

"Nothing to say? Sollux, do you have anyone you can talk to about this?" There was concern in her voice. She was one of the few that actually cared about him. She took the time to be with him and care about his wellbeing, something most people didn't do.

"What about your brother? He doesn't send you letters or anything?" Another no. He hadn't heard anything from Mituna, and as much as he would hate to admit it, he was worried. He knew Mituna was strong and smart and that he should be fine, but in the back of his mind he kept seeing images of battles and bloodshed and in the end another funeral. 

"I just don't understand Sollux. You're a great kid, straight A's, you're smart, and you're beyond nice when you're not angry. It's almost like some one flipped a switch and you're a different person. I don't get it." Now that he thought about it, she had a point. He was all around great until he was mad. Maybe there was something wrong with him.  
\-----  
Mituna came back. He didn't comeback in a coffin wrapped in an American flag. He didn't comeback as a war hero. He came back as a broken shell of himself. No one knows what happened to him except one person on his squad, but that person was mute. He couldn't say a word and he wouldn't even sign it or write it down. Mituna didn't talk about it, though he could barely get a word through the violent slur of curse words. Sollux had lost his brother, maybe not physically but mentally and that was just as bad. Mituna died a year later, just after Sollux turned 18. By the end of high school he had lost almost everything. 

The worst part was that he started hearing voices. They would whisper to him while he tried to sleep and tell him the most horrible things. At first they were only while he was sleeping. Then he started hearing them constantly. They told him about all the horrible things he could do to the people who treated him so badly. They told him how good it would feel to be in control of someone else's life. The voices were the ones who told him to run away from home and to kidnap another person.


	5. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, I apologize for not updating but it's gonna be like this for awhile. I'll update the story as I finish the chapters cause I'm trying to make them longer. I'm still writing it and I plan to finish it.

Sollux left, and Eridan was alone again. Though he had food and water in his stomach he felt sick. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up. What was it that Sollux was planning, or rather, the bad Sollux? It could be any number of horrible things. He looked at his wrists while he thought absentmindedly running his fingers over the wrappings that Sollux had done for him. He was a strange man. One minute he was suffocating him and the next he was wrapping his wounds, washing the blood away and cleaning the cuts. It was odd, Sollux on one hand was at times sweet, on the other not so much...and even though he took him captive he still had to wonder what in the right hell made him like that. It made Eridan wonder why he was like that. He wanted to ask him so many questions, but he wasn't sure if the next time he saw Sollux it would be the one he met today. With his luck it probably wasn't going to happen. 

He wondered what time it was. His gaze drifted over to the little window he had noticed the first day. There was light flowing through it, illuminating a good portion of the room. It was the first time he was able to get a good look around. The walls were a bare concrete, worn down in a few places. Some spots look like they were painted in a graffiti style, but they were beyond legible. He could make out a few odd letters but other than that it was useless.   
\-----  
Goddamn he was bored sitting here. At least he wasn't tied up anymore. Sollux had been kind enough at one point to untie him and push the chair to the far side of the room. He didn't think he could've gone another day tied to a chair. He was tired of sitting on the floor too though. He figured he might as well walk while he has an opportunity. Once again, he used the wall he was leaning against to hold himself while he rose from the ground. He was steadier on his feet than before so that was good. He did simple things to try and warm up his legs like lifting them up and moving them around. When he felt like he could walk without falling over like a lump due to not being in use. Hours of sitting in one spot without any form of exercise, and your legs will fall into hibernation. He just hadn’t realized how numb they’d be. He took a step away from the wall. His fingers still touched the cold surface of his support in case he needed to catch himself. 

He was able to walk half way around the room like this before he stepped away from the wall all together. He felt steady on his feet again much to his relief. He cut across the room, walking at a fast pace and even jogging in place at the end. It brought a smile to his face to be able to walk around the room. He continued to do laps around the space for who knows how long until he stopped at the small window. Light filtered through it like a spot light, landing directly on him. If he listened hard enough he could hear the singing if birds and the rustle of plants and the buzzing of small insects. All these sounds brought life to the dull little place, they allowed him to imagine and dream of things like when he was little.

He used to be able to create the most beautiful scenes in his mind and act out scenarios as if he lived in that false reality. Those imaginary places were his escape, his gateway to a better place when reality wasn't enough. And there just peeking over the overgrown grass, he could see a cluster if violets swaying with the gentle breeze. Their vibrant color enveloped the place as the sun filtered through the petals, tinting the walls and Eridan and anything it could reach a faint purple. He wanted to be able to walk out there, through the trees and grass, listening to the songs of the birds and smelling the purple flowers. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and his heart sank more than it ever had knowing that wasn't going to happen, at least not today. 

He remembered all the times he would run about the yard or the house acting out scenes of great heroics and bravery. To himself, he was always the hero in his mind. Sometimes he was a mighty wizard, others he was a loved prince and so many more. The best parts were when his brother joined in the fun. Those were the days that the brave prince would fight for the safety of his kingdom. When the prince’s archrival declared war, he showed no mercy. But the battles would always end and the two brothers returned to peacefully going their own ways. Then the battles grew fewer and farther apart. His brother would no longer join in his imagining. Eridan was left to himself until the fanciful pictures disappeared completely. He was left alone in the dark, every spark of imagination crushed in the claws of society. Eridan needed to grow up.

The sounds of the outside faded as well as the images he had created. He was alone, stuck here in a room all alone. No not entirely alone. Sollux showed up everyday, but Eridan wasn't sure that that was a good thing. Sollux had said that he knew what the other was planning; the other being himself, which had him worried and confused. He still didn't get the fact that Sollux was so kind today like he was a different person. And what was he planning? It could be anything. His head swam with the most unimaginable outcomes and he started to feel sick again. His legs began to shake and he had to sit down before he collapsed. 

What was Sollux going to do to him?


	6. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well... first off i apologize for how long this took. I just kept putting it off every time and i didn't have the motivation to write more than two sentences. But i started reading some fics and i guess now i really want to write every chance i get. So i'm gonna start updating this again :) it's going to be pretty irregular but hopefully not months apart. 
> 
> So sorry again, and heres chapter six

He had no idea when he'd fallen asleep. He barely remembered anything now. It was all too mundane. There was nothing significant enough to recall. He just knew that he was walking about the room and now he had just woken up on the floor. Part of him wondered what time it was; the other part could care less anymore. It's been about four days now, and nothing had happened. No one had come to his rescue and he bet no one was looking either. He was alone and truth be told he had been for a while. His dad pushed him too hard to take over his place and no matter what he did it was never good enough. His brother hated him because even though he was the first born, Eridan had been chosen to take over his position. It left him bitter and he was barely ever home anymore. So what did he have to look foreword to going home? 

\-----

His stomach growled loudly in the empty room. He hadn't seen Sollux yet either. He didn't know how much time had past, but it felt like an eternity and Sollux hadn't shown up. Where was he? He'd be happy even to see the bad side of him. So far he had seen the other once a day. They had fallen into a rhythm. Sollux would come see him once a day at around the same time each day. So naturally, any break in the rhythm was noticed. He craved human interaction other than what Sollux provided. What he got was so far apart and not always the best, but it was still better than nothing. It let him know that he was still alive and that he still existed in someway. Now... Now he just felt invisible. There was no one around to prove that he was actually here or that he ever had been. 

The sad thing was... He knew that he existed. This was his sad little life trapped in a basement. His brother hated him, his dad had given up on him and now his own captor; Sollux had left him. He was alone, so very alone and it felt like his heart was just caving in on itself. The person who had bothered enough to steal him away had abandoned him. 

Maybe he was just overreacting he thought. He usually did in stressful times, but at the moment it was the only thought that crossed his mind. The very thought of just being abandoned and left to rot made him want to cry, but he is an Ampora and Amporas don't cry. He's strong he told himself. No matter how many times he told himself though, the horrible feeling would not let up. It haunted him to his dreams, morphing them into nightmares. 

\-----

Had Sollux ever existed at all? It had been a day. One whole fucking day and he had not seen or heard Sollux. He knew he was real but in the edges of his mind existed the possibility that he was never there to begin with. Since he had been taken he had been visited once a day, and now it has been two days without him. He had nothing to do but sit slumped against the wall. Once he grabbed the chair and used it to stand eye level with the tiny window. The feeling of grass between his fingers was soothing. He loved the feeling of dirt around his hand as he clawed at the ground. It all felt natural and he'd never realized how much he loved the smell of grass and dirt and just plain nature. No one ever realizes how important something is until they are about to lose it. Eridan was experiencing it first hand. He didn't know how this whole thing would end and he didn't want to dwell on it now. He just wanted to enjoy the little things he'd never paid any mind to before. 

He stared at his dirt-covered hand as he walked to the dark door in the corner. It lead to a bathroom, though small it was well kept and clean. It had a sink and a small shower and a toilet. All functioned perfectly, which he was incredibly thankful for. He turned the dial of the sink and water started to flow out. He plunged his hands under the stream and scrubbed the dirt away before turning the dial once again to cease the flow of water. He glanced toward the shower, tempted by the thought of using it.   
Oh god how he wanted to shower, but the fear of being watched was always there. He felt like there was no privacy for him down here. 4 days though... Is a long time without a shower for him. He couldn't take being unclean anymore, the temptation of a nice hot shower was too much and it over powered him. He shut the bathroom door; not locking it due to the lack of a lock on the door, and started to strip. He placed his clothes in a neat pile on the sink counter and stepped into the stream of hot water. 

A simple shower had never felt so good. It was over much too quick and he had to shut off the water. He dressed him self after finding an old towel to quickly dry off with and hung it up to dry. He felt better with the thought if being clean, despite his dirty clothes. Perhaps the next time he saw Sollux, he could ask him to bring some new clothes. Good or bad Sollux, he'd still ask and hopefully it would end well. 

Now showered and drowsy from the hot water, Eridan found it hard to keep his eyes open. A mighty yawn tore through him, forcing his mouth open wide as it passed. He sat down back against the wall and half wished there was a bathtub in the little bathroom. If there were he would gladly sleep there in a heartbeat. Instead he slept on the ground or slumped against the wall. He contemplated asking Sollux for a blanket or even a pillow, something to cushion himself against the hard floor. He still didn't know why the other had taken him here. If it was for a ransom he didn't know, but he was sure that if that was the case he would be home by now or at least notified of any sort of deal. 

He pushed all thoughts aside as he yawned once more, and allowing his eyes to close. Sleep came faster than he thought and he was out like a light in minutes.


	7. Missing

The dark room hummed with electricity. It was full of computer monitors, the light from the multiple screens casting a dramatic light upon the walls. Cables of all colors lay sporadically about the desk and nearby floor, pouring out of the backs of the monitors. Each screen showed a different image. One showed the trees and the land out in front of the building, a few more showed similar scenes forming a panoramic shot of the perimeter. Four others showed the blank walls of the other room, one of which had a figure curled up against the far side of the camera's view. 

Sleeping? Yes he seems to have fallen asleep. Understandable, with nothing to do and after having showered, sleep was not such a strange thought. Now that he was asleep though Sollux was free to roam about. He wouldn't need to keep a vigilant eye on his captive while he was asleep. He could leave for the time being. After all, Sollux had much more important things to do than babysit the sleeping one in the other room. But he did look adorable when he was sleeping. All the stress and worry left his face while he slept and he looked so innocent.

Shut up! He's not adorable, and he's not innocent, at least... not for long. He thought. He had plans for the man and he was already acting out phase one. 

But what if we just let him go? 

Let him go! LET HIM GO! Why on earth would we do that? He's ours. He's MINE. I'm not giving him back and I know YOU certainly don't want him to go. Am I right?

I don't want him to be treated like this though. Look at him; he's sleeping on the concrete floor.

Sollux's eyes locked with the screen once more. He had almost made it out the door, but from what he could see the figure that was Eridan shuffled and shivered. He looked miserable and it was perfect. He's a captive for a reason. He doesn't get treated fairly; he gets treated like a prisoner. Eridan was at Sollux's mercy and he wouldn't have it any other way. He pushed the argument aside and any other thoughts of his prisoner. It was his time now and he didn't want it ruined by any unwanted thoughts. He turned away from the many screens and left out the door shutting it behind him. Moments later he was on the path outside and walking towards the town. It was a far walk but he's done it so many times now. He also knew exactly where he was going. After all, he hasn't seen Karkat in awhile.

\-----

The streets roared with the collective engines of many cars, the sidewalks were crowded, full of people and the shops that lined the street were full and busy. Everyone was caught up in their own needs, their own worlds. None of them so much as glanced in the direction of the tall figure in a deep green hood. He was irrelevant to their lives and they to him. His one-track mind led him straight to the little coffee shop at the end of the street. The bell chimed with his arrival and he made his way to the counter. A short man stood behind the wall of business, not looking at him, but acknowledging him still. With a sigh he spoke.

"What can I get you?" He asked with forced happiness and a hint of sarcasm. He still looked down and away from whomever stood on the opposite side if the counter. 

"Yeah I'll have a honey latte." Sollux said with an audible grin. The one behind the counter sighed again but didn't stop whatever it was he was doing. Sollux continued to lean over the counter top waiting for some sort of acknowledgment. The other spared him a glance, an angry one. 

"Sollux I'm working, go away." He said plain and simple.

"Yeah and I ordered something." He responded with an attitude. His grin widened at the frustrated look he was given.

"And besides... We need to talk." He said, his grin vanishing and being replaced by complete seriousness. Karkat flashed a look of curiosity before returning back to his almost permanent scowl. His drink was made hastily with all the speed and skill Karkat had acquired from being a barista for a while. The steaming cup was handed to him carefully and Sollux slid over the payment.

"Give me like twenty minutes, I'll be on break then alright?" He nodded and cradled his drink over to a vacant table. He sipped from the molten liquid, ignoring the slight burn on his tongue from the overly hot coffee. The sweetness of the honey enveloped his tongue and he held back a sigh of content. His friend had always been good at making coffee. The twenty minutes flew by and Sollux was down to half a cup of coffee when Karkat joined him. He looked as he always did, angry and tired with dark bags under his eyes and his rusty eyes alight with a fierce glow. 

"What do you want Captor? In case you haven't noticed, I have better things than to hang out with you." 

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Harsh? We're not exactly the best of friends you know. You fucking disappeared on me out of god damned nowhere and you pop up one day and talk to me like nothing ever happened. I'm sorry to tell you this ass hat, but it's not that simple." 

"I had stuff to do-"

"Bullshit you had stuff to do! You can't just fucking leave like that Sollux. It doesn't work that way, you're not even acting like yourself anymore." 

"Karkat shut up. I understand that you're obscenely loud but at least try to keep your voice down. I'm here to talk to you for a reason-" he didn't get to finish speaking yet again. This time another voice chimed in. High pitched and feminine this time.

"Karkitty!" A short girl with short hair bounded up to them, her long coat flowing behind her like a super hero's cape. A fuzzy hat with little feline ears rested atop her messy brown hair. He had no idea who this new face was and it bothered him not knowing. He glanced at his friend to gauge his reaction on the new comer to their conversation. A small smile grew on his pale face. It was the most genuine smile he'd ever seen on the other. It made him jealous. It wasn't fair that he didn't know this girl and yet she could make his childhood friend smile instantly.

"Hey Nepeta, what's up?" It looked like he almost completely forgot that he was even here. All of Karkat's attention was completely focused on this Nepeta girl. It was like all she knew how to was smile, and she did it well. 

"I brought you the paper Karkitty, I know you like to look at the movie listings." She beamed at him as she handed over the rolled up newspaper. "Who's your friend?" Sollux was surprised she even noticed him at all. She had looked so caught up with Karkat that the rest of the world didn't exist. 

"He's... And old friend. Sollux this is Nepeta. Nepeta don't associate with him, he's an asshole." He grabbed the rolled up newspaper and started turning the pages. He didn't look as he spoke and his tone was cold. Maybe Karkat was madder than he thought. Sollux waved at the girl and she smiled nonetheless back. 

"So Nepeta... How did you and KK meet?" He couldn't help but ask. He was dying to know how such an angry little fuck like Karkat could have met such a nice girl.

"Oh well it was at-" she started happily but was cut off by the abrupt smack of a rolled up newspaper hitting the table. Karkat was glaring at him, his rusted eyes bright with warning. Anger boiled deep down in his gut. It took a good amount of strain just to keep his kind facade. How dare his friend interrupt such a nice girl when he only asked a simple question.

"Look Sollux, I'm happy you're not dead in a ditch somewhere, but I'm still not happy to see you. You can't just walk out of someone's life and expect them to take you back the second you walk through the door. It doesn't work that way and it never has." With that said Karkat flashed him one more glare and lead a very confused Nepeta out of the small coffee shop. He left his paper, crumpled on the table. The front page depicted a familiar face and the headline read 'Heir to Corporate Throne Missing'. There he was, the person who was currently sleeping in his basement, on the front page of the news. It wasn't just local news either it was nationwide. It seems that Eridan Ampora was more important that he had imagined. This could be used as an advantage. He could use this information to further mess with his captive's head. He'd have to be more careful now though. People were searching for him. People in high places. 

Sollux grabbed the paper, threw out his emptied latte, and made for the door. The next phase of his plan was going to have to start sooner that he had thought. If he wanted this whole thing to work, he would have to get Eridan to trust him, and that might take a bit of thought and careful planning. As soon as he had the other's trust, then he could cut him down and start all over again. Hopefully he'll last longer than the last one.


	8. Trust

Eridan woke up to a plate of food. The aroma of the full plate dragged him out of his sleeping state and his stomach growled loudly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching his arms over his head and hearing his spine pop in the process. He reached an arm back to rub his aching spine. Oh how he missed his bed back home, draped in purple, so soft and warm. On the plus side, the food looked amazing. He pulled the plate toward him, full of pancakes. A bottle of syrup rested beside it and he poured the sweet substance onto the breakfast food and was about to cut into in when the sudden thought crossed his mind. It could be poisoned. One bite and he could be dead. He eyed the food carefully, really wanting to eat it but the risk of it being a trap seemed too high. 

"It's safe, don't worry." Came the voice he was beginning to know too well. He had just entered through the door, not once looking at Eridan while he went about his business inspecting the room. Eridan wasn't sure he trusted him, but the want for the pancakes was much greater. He ate slowly while Sollux did his rounds, checking for anything out of the ordinary. As Eridan chewed, he was cautious and searching for any unknown flavor to what he was eating. He tasted none and eventually stopped looking. He didn't move from his spot, only watched the other. He didn't seem to find anything.

By the time Sollux had joined him his pancakes were half gone. Normally he would've felt greedy eating all of what he had, but this situation wasn't normal. He was a prisoner and being fed pancakes, which still could be poisonous, and just not taken affect yet. Sollux eyed him as he swallowed his last mouthful.

"They good?" He asked, eyebrow raised and eerily calm. There must be some sort of catch. What is he playing at? He's not just suddenly kind for no reason, but Eridan nodded to him nonetheless. Sollux smiled and nodded slowly as a response. 

"Good, good." He said almost to himself. Eridan pushed his empty plate toward the other to tell him he was done with it. Sollux didn't acknowledge the action. Sollux tried to make idle conversations with him, all of which were dropped immediately. There wasn't a single fiber in Eridan’s body that trusted this man. What ever he was playing at, he wasn't having it. He could tell that the multi color eyed male was losing his patience and his patience was very thin. A few more moments time with an uncooperative individual and he looked ready to pull his hair out. Eridan felt powerful of sorts knowing how easily he could infuriate the other to the point of leaving the room.

\-----

"Stubborn little fuck... I try and try to gain his trust and he shoots me down like wild game. How am I supposed to get him to trust me if he won't even make an attempt? I'm going to need help. He trusts the other side, or at least feels comfortable around him. Yes that's what I'll do then. I'll use him to fool that stubborn prick and then I'll break him. Hahahaha it's so perfect. Hell fall so helplessly into the other's arms, he'll feel so safe and the bridge he builds will burn to the ground by my hands." He spoke solely to himself, standing alone in the wire shrouded room. He set his palms down on the table on computer monitors. The live feed flickered before him and his beloved captive stood dead center. He was visible on each screen that tied to the room. He meandered about, blissfully unaware of the ever watchful eyes on him. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin. 

"I hope you know you're going to help me with this. He trusts you and I'm going to use that to my advantage." He spoke to his reflection in the monitor. His blue eye sparked back at him.

"I don't care what you think, you listen to me. I'm stronger that you and you will help me regardless of what you feel." He growled and the reflection. His eye sparked again then went dull. He'd given up and agreed like he always does. So unbelievably predictable. The slightest threat or sour word and he throws in the towel, despicable. How dare he have to share a mind with such a coward. 

"Well let's go already, I don't have all day!" He shouted into the screen. He felt his head pulsing in the beginnings of a migraine. His limbs felt weak and he had to hold himself up with the table. He watched as his red eye grew dull and thus the other, brighter. His mind was flooded with thoughts completely different from his own and he pushed them down, he needed the other's help but he wasn't going to give him complete control.

It wasn't long before the headache subsided and the strength returned to his limbs, and for the second time he joined his captive in the other room that day with hopes of better results.

\-----

Sollux came back; which was unusual, he never visited twice a day. It was also different. It was Sollux, but not the Sollux that had stormed off in a fit of anger. He was calm yes, but had a friendly air to him and his eyes shone bright with patience, the blue more so. This was the side of Sollux that had treated him as an actual human being and not a prisoner. This was the side he preferred.

"Uhm...hi." He spoke quiet, unsure of himself but comfortable enough to speak. 

"Nice to see you again, I'd much rather have you around." He smiled at the other. He still didn't completely understand how Sollux worked, but he knew that for some reason this Sollux was better.

"Eridan...I'm..." He looked pained, like he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Eridan wanted to prompt him to continue, but dropped it. It would be better not to press on knowing the other's tendencies. 

"I'm not here for very long, I just want to apologize to you." Sollux kept his gaze low. Eridan nodded to him, accepting the other's strange apology. Sollux smiled up at him, though the smile quickly faded and he hurried out of the room. Now Eridan was left alone for most likely the rest of the day. The boredom set in fast. He pushed the empty plate away from him, knowing it would be gone by tomorrow morning. He wished he at least had a deck of cards to pass the time with. He wanted something to do other than sit alone with his thoughts.


	9. Building Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god what's this? an update? 
> 
> But yeah, sorry for the wait, and bonus! two chapters because chapter ten is really short and awful!

'It's amazing how much comfort he already feels around you. This could work out better than I ever hoped. Oh he'll be so crushed to find out none of its real, that all of it was a lie. We just need to keep building it up, more trust. We can start with living conditions. Maybe we can give him a pillow or better meals. I bet he'd warm up to you real quick.' He thought. He loved the part where he ripped away all that his captive had and crush it to dust. Of course that means it's harder to do the second time, but who doesn't love a challenge? It's like beating a game on easy then going back on the next difficulty. He was playing Eridan like a game and he would win. 

It's always fun knowing the horrible things he's done yet walking through the center of town with no one the wiser. They don't know how many people he's toyed with or beaten. The number of victims he's claimed with a rod of molten steel through the heart. To them he's as normal as can be. And he loves it. 

'So how long do you think it will take him? A few days, maybe a week? I hope it's not too long. Don't want to get bored with him, or else I'll have to start over. What a shame that would be.' He thought to himself. It'd be a real shame to lose someone so quickly. Where's the fun in that if you can't you with them for a while? So it's time for the slow build up... Then the real fun can begin.

\-----

Eridan jolted awake. He was in a daze and it took him awhile to figure out that he was in fact still trapped in a basement. There was something different this time. There was fabric draped over his body. It was lightweight and very thin. On a cold night it would be useless, but it was a blanket. How did it get here? Of course the only sensible answer would be Sollux. There's no one else that knows he's here, no one else to supply him with a thin sheet of a blanket. However poor it was, it was still an appreciated gesture. If not to be used as a blanket he can bundle it up into a ball and use it for a pillow. Still... What did this mean? Was he being rewarded for good behavior, because he's done nothing but stay silent to his abuser, red Sollux, as he's started referring to him as. 

What he knew about the other was very little, only that he seemed to be two people sometimes only to be identified by which of the mismatched irises it alight and alive. He found that the other's eyes shine with an almost unnatural light, but it's always only one. One eye will always be dull, dead while the other is bright with life. Why it's like that he doesn't know but it intrigues him beyond anything else. The reddish side appeared to be stronger, the more dominant side. That explained why most of the encounters with Sollux had his red side showing. Very rarely did his blue side appear and he couldn't help but wonder why that was. There were so many questions he demanded answers for, nearly all of them pertaining to the tall individual who had taken him here, one of the more recent inquiries being the sudden good behavior. Maybe he was being rewarded for something, or moving up in the prisoner hierarchy. Either way he wasn't complaining. However small the changes were he welcomed them, especially the blanket. He just wished it was his deep purple comforter and not a sheet. 

He really shouldn't complain though. After all he has something. It could be worse so he should just accept it and move on. So he took the faded blue sheet like blanket and wrapped it around himself and sat with his back to the wall. It did grant a safe feeling, being wrapped up like this as if he were a newborn. A newborn that was being held in a cold basement against his will, but that's irrelevant to the analogy. Really, who would keep a newborn in a basement?

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the heavy metal door screeching open. He silently cursed the other for not fixing it. The sound hurt his ears. Only after the door shut completely did he stop wincing from the horrible sound. An odd looking Sollux appeared from the doorway. A dark forest green hood hid most of his face from view as he was looking away from Eridan. When he did finally turn his head toward Eridan after scoping out the room like he always did, he noticed something. Both his eyes were dull. Neither of them shined in the low lit room and he just looked so... Tired. He's never seen Sollux like this and it made him wonder as to the cause. He remained silent, not wanting to set off the unusually quiet male before him. The only thing he could do was sit as still as possible while Sollux eyed him curiously, like he wasn't sure who he was. He opened his mouth as if to say something but thought twice about it and abandoned the action, turning away from Eridan.

After that, Eridan just let Sollux roam about to do as he pleased. He checked various parts of the room. He watched him as he did so, not saying a word but observing. He wasn't a detective. Eridan doesn't know how to read people like this, but he feels the need to try anyway. All he knows so far is that Sollux seems exhausted. Maybe he felt guilty about keeping him here. He never got the chance to ask because Sollux hurried out of the room. It was one of his strangest encounters yet. What was even was that he came back with a bag loosely placed in his shoulder. Eridan stared at the bag curiously and fearfully. Sollux hadn't shut the door; it sat open for anyone to come and go and he might've run for it if not for a few things. One, Sollux was blocking the way and rifling through the bag that could contain anything. Two, he had no idea where he was, and he would not let this become some sort of sick man hunt like in a horror movie.

He was brought from his thoughts when Sollux placed a jet-black pistol on the hard stone floor. He stared at it with horror, jaw dropped, and heart racing. He was going to shoot him?! Soon after the firearm came a long line of rope and a piece of cloth. Sollux turned to him, reaching for the gun and pointing it straight at Eridan. 

"If you try to run..." He didn't bother to finish. There was no need to. Eridan nodded slowly, not needing an explanation. Sollux then approached him with the cloth in his hands. He felt panic immediately, and started to move away from the other. Sollux didn't say a word and neither did Eridan. He kept inching away and the other followed suit. He let out a yelp when his back hit the wall and he had cornered himself. His stomach dropped and he felt sick. The idea of running crossed his mind. Sollux had left the gun by the door, he could run over and grab it and run. His plan became useless when the dark cloth was placed over his eyes. The world went dark and he felt the cloth grow damp from his tears. He was going to be executed like a prisoner, not even able to face his own death with pride or dignity. 

There was a hand placed tentatively on his face, the thumb running over his cheek. Sollux shushed him, trying to stop the tears. Then he was gone. Footsteps faded as he walked away. Sollux grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the rope and pistol before kneeling down before the sobbing man who was now blinded. Eridan didn't bother moving the blindfold away only knowing it would result in a punishment. He felt his ankle being tugged at, and then there was something around it. The rope? Why would Sollux need to tie his ankle?

"Thtand up." He heard from behind the veil of cloth. He did as he was told, having accepted his fate now though still in tears knowing it was the end for him. The other helped to steady him and dragged him foreword once he was on his feet. Eridan stumbled foreword having not been prepared for the sudden movement. He quickly righted himself and allowed the other to lead him like cattle. Before he knew it, he could smell grass and hear birds chirping. Of course Sollux took him outside, who wants blood all over their walls?

They walked for a few more moments before Eridan’s blindfold was removed gently. He winced from the sudden bright light and rubbed at his eyes. With a few blinks the world had come into focus. The first thing he saw was green, so much green. There were trees, and grass, and moss and so much green. He looked up, craning his neck back and gazed at the sky. It was the most brilliant blue he'd ever seen. White, puffy clouds graced the blue ocean above, swirling lazily around with the wind. He inhaled slowly, taking in all the scents of the outside. A light breeze pushed past him causing him to shiver. There was a smile spread across his face, from ear to ear. He's never felt so free, so glad to be able to experience all of this. He took a step forward, then another, and another, and was caught mid step. He tugged his foot foreword only to remember Sollux had a hold of the rope tied around his ankle. Every ounce of freedom he felt melted away into dust and carried off by another chilling breeze.

Sollux was simply staring at him, expression blank and with a tight hold on the rope. The pistol could be seen jutting out of his belt and the rag that was once blinding Eridan was hanging loosely in his hand. Eridan shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

"Aren't you... Aren't you gonna kill me?" He asked nervously. At the mention of this, Sollux placed a hand on the butt of the gun. He could practically see the thought process in the other's head. Sollux shook the thoughts away and locked eyes with him.

"No... I have no reason to." He spoke slowly, squinting his eyes as if he were unsure of something.

"Then... You're letting me go?" He hoped. 

"Still no." There was a smirk there and he could've sworn he saw a flash of red in his eye. The color quickly faded back to the mutual dullness before he continued.

"I just thought that you could use some fresh air. Try to run though... I trip you and put a bullet in the back if your skull." His voice was level and non-threatening despite the words. 

"So by all means, walk around, smell the flowers. You have an hour. What ever you want to do, feel free. However I do hold the ropes of this. So, choose your actions carefully." He grinned. Eridan nodded, not taking his eyes off the other's hand on the firearm. Then his eyes flicked back up to Sollux. His eyes seemed softer now and he was smiling. A genuine smile, not a threatening one like before. 

"But if there is something that interests you beyond your reach, I'll let out some slack." This made Eridan's mood lift only slightly. Sollux still had control but he was giving Eridan leniency. He nodded again. He was being treated like a dog, but at least this was better than sitting in the room alone. 

"Do you know if there is a lake nearby?"


	10. Leniancy

"There might be. Why?" He crossed his arms, taking his hand off the pistol let Eridan relax more. He hoped there was a lake around here. He wanted to swim more than anything. It wouldn't be his pool back home, but water is water and he loves to swim. Of course Sollux would be watching him and Eridan lacked a bathing suit. It's not like he couldn't just swim in his boxers either. They were both guys; even though he didn't know much about the other, they still had the same parts.

"I... I used to swim all the time back at my home." He said simply. The water gave him a freeing feeling, a feeling he missed very much. Sollux just shook his head though, telling Eridan that there is in fact no lake, or that he is not allowed in it. He sighed and sat in the dirt, not caring about his already filthy clothes. He found a small stick near him and drew pictures in the soil. While paper and a pencil is much more professional, he'll take what he can get. Sollux started to hover over him, watching intently as Eridan scribbled into the dirt. As the image became more detailed, a girl could be seen in it. He had ended up drawing Feferi, his best friend. She was probably worried sick about him. He missed her so much. 

As Sollux watched him sketch, his expression softened and a small smile formed. Eridan was talented; he'd love to see what he could do on a piece of paper. It would probably look so life like, almost like it could jump right out of the page. He wished he could do something like that. He sighed and backed up, watching the other try and fail to hide the shiver that ran up his spine. God how he wished he didn't share a mind. Nothing was kept private and he hated the other half. He had destroyed everything he had loved, and no doubt it's going to happen again. He just wished he could protect Eridan somehow. He wanted to warn him, to give him the chance to run and escape, but... He isn't strong enough. He could only hope, but it's all doomed from the start. Eridan will die like so many others have, and he'll become another nameless grave in the middle of nowhere. 

Damn it! Stop thinking like this! It's no use letting his thoughts become shrouded with ifs and buts. He'll do what he can. No more, no less. 

"It'th time to go back." He muttered, tugging on the lead. He let his lisp slip out. He's falling apart; he's been in the other's company too long. Eridan protested, but Sollux kept a tight grip on the rope and gave it another good tug.

"It'th time to go." He said slower this time, hoping to get his point across. It did. Eridan lowered his head submissively, and allowed himself to be led away. He silently said his goodbyes to the space around him, not knowing if he'd ever come back. It was fun while it lasted at least. The blindfold returned and he didn't resist as the other tied it around his head. The pitch-blackness was back and he felt blind and helpless. He stuck close to Sollux, relying on him to keep him from tripping. His steps were unsteady and unsure. He felt his arm brush against the other's, ignoring it, but almost wanting to do it again. So he did. Every now and then he would lightly bump into him, each time expecting him to blow up at him. The shouting never came, so he continued. Before he knew it the soft dirt of the ground became solid concrete, and the gentle breeze was blocked as he was ushered inside. A few more moments and he was back in his room, the blindfold having been removed and Sollux leaving as if the place was on fire. 

He let out a sigh. Did he do something wrong? No he couldn't have, he was just sitting there. So what then? What caused the rush and the sudden leave? It's pointless to ask these questions. He'll never find the answer anyways. It's better to just go along with it. 

He slumped down against his usual wall and grabbed the thin blue sheet. He wrapped it around himself tightly, trying desperately to get comfortable. Something like that is impossible here. His body was increasingly getting sore from sleeping on the ground. He was surprised he didn't limp today from it. Give it time though. Enough time and he'll be nothing but an unmovable lump, unwilling and unable to move from the pain. He'd kill for even a rug to sleep on. If Sollux had enough heart to hand him a shitty excuse for a blanket, then the chances of him giving Eridan a shitty excuse for a bed should be pretty high. 

"Don't get your hopes up Eridan." He mumbled to himself. 

"You just got lucky. That's the only reason." Hope was a hard thing to come by when nothing is known aside from ifs and maybes. If hope is actually found, it will only be ripped from his grasp and torn apart. It's not worth the pain. Hope isn't worth it if it's only going to be taken away. No he's had enough of pain, the pain of loneliness, memories, and better times. It's better if he ignores it and let's this whole thing run its course.

His eyelids became heavy, sleep tugging them down. He shook his head to rid himself of the tiredness. He wasn't ready to sleep. He still needed to think, but no matter how many times he shook the sleep away it always came back. It was relentless and wouldn't give up until he gave in. He did the only thing left for him to do. He gave up, and let sleep pull him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was short...


	11. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well I never actually planned in continuing this. I'm not too into homestuck anymore but I can finish this story.

There was something placed in the center of room. It was a vibrant white in contrast to the dull room. He ventured toward it, only curious about what it could be. He stood above it, eyes full of amazement staring down at what cold be the most beautiful thing he's seen. 

At his feet, arranged in a neat little pile was a stack of paper. A box of finely sharpened pencils rest beside i, and on the first sheet written in thick, black lines 'Draw'. And so he did. Graphite glided over the paper like it was silk, leaving beautiful lines that formed lifelike images. There were images of the little flowers and weeds poking through the window across the room, some of his poor excuse of a bed, his actual bed. The pencil sketched out faces, possibly hundreds of faces. Some he recognized and other were as random as can be. He'd burned through the entire stack within two hours. 

He'd separated all his drawings into piles. There was one for people or faces, one for plants and wildlife things, and one for random, inanimate objects. They weren't his best works of art, but they brought a strange sense of hope. He could still create things of beauty in a place where none existed. He almost felt powerful. He had so many more thoughts, ideas that yet to lay on the white void of the paper. He reached for the pencil again and stopped. There was no more room, no blank pages left. He let the wooden tool fall back to the floor and sighed. All good things end eventually. He just wished it didn't have to be like that. It's only paper but that thin, processed tree brought him so much joy that he wished he could have back. 

A sharp sound of shrieking metal caught his attention. Sollux did a sort of jump into the room, turning to face the door as he shut it. These encounters are becoming more and more odd each time. He didn't say a word but he did flash a smile before dropping more paper and a box of shitty Crayola colored pencils. It was a box one would buy for their kid in elementary school, not the nice prismas he's used to but it's the thought right? He took into account the other's choice of clothing. When he first saw him he'd been wearing a simple t shirt and pants. Now he had on a dark colored hoodie and a simple beanie. He was hiding himself away, at least that's what he assumes based on his attire. It could mean nothing, but even nothing often means something.

Sollux opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but it seemed he reconsidered the idea. Now he was simply standing there beside the door, swaying on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to look anywhere but where eridan was. Eridan decided that the task of breaking the silence was up to him. 

"Thank you... For the paper an stuff." His voice sounded... Small. He doesn't speak much at all anymore, not even to himself. When he spoke though, sollux visibly relaxed. He let out a small sigh and only allowed himself to glance at eridan. This could be a good time to ask the other a few things. If he decides to respond at all.

"Sol... S-sollux?" Why did he call him that? 'Sol'. A pet name if anything, but a pet name for a warden. It didn't make sense to him why he had said it, but he hoped sollux would pass it off as him stuttering. He didn't. Sollux caught it and the tug on his lips was harder to hide than he though. Sollux cleared his throat and made a sound for eridan to continue. So eridan stated speaking again, his voice becoming quieter with each syllable until only murmurs escaped his lips. This prompted sollux to ask him to speak up. 

"I w-was just w-wonderin'... If it's not too much, could you maybe bring me some new-w clothes? Or maybe ev-ven an pillow-w? Just w-wonder in'. You don't hav-ve to." He silently cursed himself for his stutter. He thought he had that thing under control. It's possible the nerves got to him, actually that's the only real explanation. He's nervous. Why nervous? He just asked an obviously controlling and unstable human being if he could bring him things. People act like him for a few reasons. People who kidnap, they like to feel like they are in control. You don't feel in control when your captive is requesting better living conditions. Sollux just simply looked at him, for the first time today he actually looked him in the eye. His face became blank and it was like he was looking right past eridan. Sollux had become hollow, empty, the only thing that seemed alive were the eyes that flashed, one after the other. It was such a subtle thing. When he says flash, it doesn't mean that the other's eyes glow, it's more of a spark. His eyes shimmer really, there is a shift between dull and bright. He doesn't quite understand but it looked like he was... Talking to himself in his head. 

After a long while, sollux's frame wavered. His limbs became weak and it took him a moment to regain his footing. He was breathing hard and he looked like he was in pain. He had his long fingers tangled in his hair, forcing his hat to fall back onto the ground. Eridan watched it fall silently to the floor. Eridan gave him a moment to calm down. He spoke after what seemed like forever. 

"I-I don't really... I'll think about it." His voice was still breathy and uneven. Did all of that really hurt him so much? He didn't do anything but stand there. He bent down to reclaim his fallen hat before he started to fumble with the door. Then he was gone. For the rest of the day he never saw him. He only managed to catch a glimpse when sollux gave him his meal, but nothing more than a glimpse. Since that moment though, he'd used up a little less than half of the new stack of paper he'd been given. There was still so much more he wanted to draw, but his wouldn't allow it. It screamed in protest and it was painful to bend. 

It seemed better if he took a break. So what he did, was take that godforsaken chair that odd nothing but sit in the corner of the room, and push it up against the wall with the window. He stepped onto the seat of the chair and pressed his face to the broken opening. He let himself breathe in the fresh scent on the plants and watch as the light faded into a reddish purple hue. He loved watching the colors change from cool autumn blues to warm violets and reds. It's one of those things that can really be taken for granted. It helps him feel at home, like he's not being held captive. He let out a long sigh and dug his fingers into the soil. He could feel the dirt caking under his fingernails. He hated the feeling of anything filthy, but this was an exception. 

After the colors faded away to deep navy and black, he stepped down from the chair. He did listen to the sounds of the night; which was definitely something he would do again, but with nothing to look at and sleep tugging at his eyes he abandoned the window. His hands were cleaned with a trip to the bathroom and his little blanket was his next stop. He silently hoped sollux would grant him a pillow or at least some new clothes, but he can only hope. He glanced around at the dark, blank walls of the room once more before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.


	12. Change

In a situation where everything remains still and no different that the day prior, it's not hard to notice the things that do change. Eridan noticed the smallest things even before being trapped here. The everlasting ocean outside his bay window was always changing colors. Only he ever seemed to notice. No one else could pick out the days where the ocean was more blue or more green, or even a perfect mix of the two. Only his eyes could find the difference. It wasn't just colors either, it was everything he did. Eridan had a keen eye for these things, colors and emotions that changed with each passing moment. It was one of the reasons he turned to art. Art was something of beauty in every form it came in. Even if the picture is of the same thing, each has it's own little flare that makes it stand out from all the others. Art shows were always a favorite, despite not being able to go to many of them. Each time he did though, he's never been happier. So of course, when he woke up and his drawings were taped to the walls he was hit with a mix of joy and surprise. 

It was only one wall that was covered, there was only enough to cover one wall. Even still, he crawled to a stand and admired his drawings. Did this mean Sollux came in at some point and took the time to pin them all up? He was amazed he didn't wake up, amazed and a little scared. Eridan isn't exactly a light sleeper, but it puzzled him as to how the other managed to do this while he was asleep. It made his think twice about thinking he was alone. Sollux always seemed to know when he was doing something. He knew he was asleep, but who knows how late it was when he came in here. Which begs the question, what exactly lies beyond the door? Where does Sollux even go when that door shuts? 

It really prompts his mind to wonder what he does when he isn't here. He knows close to nothing about him. What he does know is only what he's observed, but all of what he's seen could have very easily been a facade. Of course Sollux would be pretending. Everything he knows about him could be fake and it's a very real possibility. Even this; putting up all his drawings, there has to be some reason for this, some ulterior motive. He can't be doing this for the good of heart. Sollux kidnapped him and beat him. He's been kind the past few days but who's to say he will be the same tomorrow? There is every possibility that the other's mental state is less than desirable and accompanying that is the tendency to snap. He's seen it happen before in the beginning few days he was here. No doubt it will happen again. It's only a matter of time before the living time bomb that is Sollux detonates. And when that time comes, the damage it will cause is unknown, but feared. And when that day comes... He doesn't even want to think about it. He's watched too many horror films to think about what could happen to him. 

As if on cue, the heavy door sounded behind him signaling the presence of a certain captor. The sudden noise had startled eridan to the point of half crouching into a fighting stance and putting his back to the wall. With the door's closing sollux's face could be seen and his expression told he was confused, and possibly interested. Eridan quickly readjusted his stance to a relaxed one. All the thoughts of the inevitable had made him edgy. It's expected, being afraid of one who has taken you hostage. He should be concerned if he didn't flinch in any way. Sollux only continued to stare which only made eridan feel a sense of unease. He was looking at him the same way he was the first day. Sollux was sizing him up. The other hadn't done this since the very first encounter. Now all of a sudden he was doing it again. 

"Oi... Quite starin at me." Eridan had found his voice and it seemed to catch the other off guard. There was a glare from sollux before his expression softened and he took his gaze down to the floor. 

"You're talented. Very talented." He spoke, moving his line of sight to scan the hanging drawings. He was speaking the truth about the matter. Eridan was a good artist, phenomenal even. What could he do? He was good with computers, but where is the beauty in that. It's only a mass of wire and cable, all winding and tangling until they reached the cold monitor. There isn't any life in a computer. It has no veins, only wires that instead of carry blood, carry the sparks of electricity to power it. 

"Really? W-well I mean yeah I guess I'm alright." He took the compliment. Why wouldn't he? Someone was telling him he was good at something, how could he not accept it even if he didn't exactly believe it? He did feel his face grow warm though. That was something he didn't know the cause for. It wasn't high on the priority list either, there were better things to worry about.

Those things most often circulating around individual before him. He had to be here for a reason. Whether it's delivering food or water, checking on him, only once has he taken him outside. It's always something. Looking at pictures on the wall and complimenting him... They weren't a valid reason in his eyes. Will he say anything though? Absolutely not. Eridan has no intentions of telling the other that he can't be here. 

As eridan is lost in his train of thought, sollux was moving. Eridan barely noticed with his eyes downcast. He only looked up when a second pair of shoes came into view. He never realized how tall sollux was. The only times he's ever been in his presence he's either been sitting down or blindfolded. He towers over eridan to the point where eridan has to crane his head back. He was so close to him. Why was he so close? 

It wasn't even a threatening type of closeness. Sollux was just there, looking down at him with his eyes a neutral color. He tried to read any hidden intents and he couldn't find any. His eyes were blank.

"S-sollux?" He breathed. He tried taking a few steps away from the other to no avail. Each step away was matched by a step foreword. He gasped when he hit the wall. His eyes flicked from side to side searching for a way out, but there was none.

A hand was placed beside him in the wall, sollux's. A quick glance granted him a view of his watch. The time read ten thirty. Given the light filtering in through the window... It meant ten thirty in the morning. 

But what did that matter? Some deranged psycho was inches away from his face and eridan lacked the physical capability to phase through the wall, so honestly it didn't matter what time it was. What did matter was what the hell was going to happen to him in the next few seconds. He could feel sollux's breath on him and it made his skin crawl. His eyes shut tight with fear and his hands had started to shake. 

Something was touching him. Something warm and firm. Obviously a hand, certainly not his own hand. It didn't harm him though. It simply rested there.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked. His voice was very clear, undeterred by his lisp. The impediment seems to come and go.

"Why am I afraid?" He repeated in a hushed voice. What a stupid question. Sollux should know why he was afraid. All he has to do is look around the room and the answer is pretty clear.

"You'll hurt me..." He breathed. It's what Sollux has done since the beginning. He'll hurt him both mentally and physically. 

He heard something that could be defined as a sigh and flinched out of surprise, expecting the other to lash out. He never did. There were so many inconsistencies with this man, Eridan can't take it. He might as well be wearing a blindfold.

"What can I give you? To make you feel safe?" Sollux whispered. The whole moment was a little intimate. Maybe too intimate for eridan's liking. Sollux was far too close and the way he was acting was so unusual. He kept speaking in a soft voice and his breath repeatedly ghosted over eridan's neck.

"Let me go." He blurted out, locking eyes with the others watch. He would feel safe if he wasn't here.

"You know I can't do that."

"But that's what I want. I want to go home and eat at my dining room table and sleep on my bed in my room. I don't want to be here." He spoke, louder this time. His anger adding volume to his voice. Suddenly he was pulled away from the wall. Naturally he panicked and struggled until he felt something he never thought would happen. Sollux had snaked his arms around eridan's waist and had started to kiss him.   
Now if he was confused before, he was twice as much now. His lips were chapped, a moved slowly against him and eridan was frozen. He couldn't move, he refused to move and the lack of a response convinced those foreign lips to leave him. His feet were planted on the ground once more and sollux looked down at him, hurt and confused.

"I... I'm sorry that wasn't.... That wasn't supposed to..." He couldn't piece it together, no words felt acceptable. He's never seen the man move so fast, feet carrying him trough the metal door and not even stopping to close it. Eridan was left mouth hanging open just slightly and wondering what in the world had just happened. He stood there staring at the door. Was this some sort of test? Wide open, he'd left it wide open. He'd have to be insane not to approach it.


	13. Apologies Are a In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author says sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry to all of you who were really hoping for an update. I know the feeling of waiting for the next chapter and wanting to know what happens next, but I'm sad to say it's not coming.

I'm just not into Homestuck anymore. Even before it ended I just fell out of it. I'm really sorry to all of you who commented, showing it love and it made me incredibly happy to see people actually liked my dumb little story.   
So it's ending here, there are no more chapters coming and I actually plan to delete the two Homestuck stories I have and start new. 

Again, I'm really sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
